Technical Field
The present invention relates to control of the driving sound of a vehicle and a vehicle having the same.
Description of the Related Art
Vehicle noise may lower driver concentration while operating the vehicle and cause unpleasant environments within the vehicle. However, the noise of the vehicle is an important factor that allows the driver to sense a propulsive force and mobility of the vehicle and provides dynamics of the vehicle.
Accordingly, when an electric vehicle does not generate vehicle noise and vibration, apparatuses that artificially generate and provide vehicle noise based on a driver preferences and taste has been proposed. Some vehicle enthusiasts spend a substantial amount of time and money to achieve a specific engine sound for a particular model of a vehicle.